Revised Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale
The Revised Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale (RCMAS) is a self-report inventory used to measure anxiety in children It was published by Reynolds and Richmond in 1978 was based on the Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale devised by Casteneda, McCandless and Palermo in 1956. Reliability Validity References *Bidjerano, T. (2006). Factor structure of a Bulgarian translation of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Psychological Reports Vol 99(3) Dec 2006, 943-952. *Dewaraja, R., Sato, H., & Ogawa, T. (2006). Anxiety in tsunami-affected children in Sri Lanka measured by Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale and Synthetic House-Tree-Person Test. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Ferrando, P. J. (1994). Factorial structure of the Revised Children Manifest Anxiety Scale in a Spanish sample: Relations with Eysenck personality dimensions: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(5) May 1994, 693-699. *Gerard, A. B., & Reynolds, C. R. (1999). Characteristics and applications of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale (RCMAS). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Gerard, A. B., & Reynolds, C. R. (2004). Characteristics and Applications of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale (RCMAS). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hagborg, W. J. (1991). The Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale and social desirability: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 51(2) Sum 1991, 423-427. *Lee, S. W. (1987). The validity of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale for children and adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, S. W., & Piersel, W. C. (1987). Pilot study of the physiological subscale of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Psychological Reports Vol 60(3, Pt 2) Jun 1987, 1299-1304. *Lee, S. W., Piersel, W. C., Friedlander, R., & Collamer, W. (1988). Concurrent validity of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale (RCMAS) for adolescents: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 48(2) Sum 1988, 429-433. *Lee, S. W., Piersel, W. C., & Unruh, L. (1989). Concurrent validity of the physiological subscale of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: A multitrait-multimethod analysis: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 7(3) Sep 1989, 246-254. *Mattison, R. E., Bagnato, S. J., & Brubaker, B. H. (1988). Diagnostic utility of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale in children with DSM-III anxiety disorders: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 2(2) 1988, 147-155. *Mertin, P., Dibnah, C., Crosbie, V., & Bulkeley, R. (2001). Using North American instruments with British samples: Norms for the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale in the UK: Child Psychology & Psychiatry Review Vol 6(3) Sep 2001, 121-126. *Paget, K. D., & Reynolds, C. R. (1984). Dimensions, levels and reliabilities on the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale with learning disabled children: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(3) Mar 1984, 137-141. *Pela, O. A., & Reynolds, C. R. (1982). Cross-cultural application of the Revised-Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Normative and reliability data for Nigerian primary school children: Psychological Reports Vol 51(3, Pt 2) Dec 1982, 1135-1138. *Reynolds, C. R. (1980). Concurrent validity of What I Think and Feel: The Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 48(6) Dec 1980, 774-775. *Reynolds, C. R. (1981). Long-term stability of scores on the Revised-Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(3) Dec 1981, 702. *Reynolds, C. R. (1982). Convergent and divergent validity of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 42(4) Win 1982, 1205-1212. *Reynolds, C. R. (1985). Multitrait validation of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale for children of high intelligence: Psychological Reports Vol 56(2) Apr 1985, 402. *Reynolds, C. R., Bradley, M., & Steele, C. (1980). Preliminary norms and technical data for use of the Revised-Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale with kindergarten children: Psychology in the Schools Vol 17(2) Apr 1980, 163-167. *Reynolds, C. R., & Paget, K. D. (1981). Factor analysis of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale for Blacks, Whites, males, and females with a national normative sample: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 49(3) Jun 1981, 352-359. *Reynolds, C. R., & Paget, K. D. (1983). National normative and reliability data for the revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: School Psychology Review Vol 12(3) Fal 1983, 324-336. *Reynolds, C. R., Plake, B. S., & Harding, R. E. (1983). Item bias in the assessment of children's anxiety: Race and sex interaction on items of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 1(1) Mar 1983, 17-24. *Reynolds, C. R., & Richmond, B. O. (1979). Factor structure and construct validity of "What I think and feel": The Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 43(3) Jun 1979, 281-283. *Richmond, B. O., Rodrigo, G., & de Rodrigo, M. (1988). Factor structure of a Spanish version of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale in Uruguay: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 52(1) Spr 1988, 165-170. *Rodrigo, G., Lusiardo, M., & Briggs, G. (1994). Reliability and validity of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale in retarded children and adolescents: Psicologia Contemporanea Vol 1(1) 1994, 63-67. *Ryngala, D. J., Shields, A. L., & Caruso, J. C. (2005). Reliability Generalization of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 65(2) Apr 2005, 259-271. *Sheftall, J. B. (1987). Levels of anxiety and stability of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale for elementary pupils: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stark, K. D., & Laurent, J. (2001). Joint factor analysis of the Children's Depression Inventory and the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 30(4) Nov 2001, 552-567. *Turgeon, L., & Chartrand, E. (2003). Reliability and Validity of the Revised in a French-Canadian Sample: Psychological Assessment Vol 15(3) Sep 2003, 378-383. *Varela, R. E., & Biggs, B. K. (2006). Reliability and validity of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale (RCMAS) across samples of Mexican, Mexican American, and European American children: A preliminary investigation: Anxiety, Stress & Coping: An International Journal Vol 19(1) Mar 2006, 67-80. *White, K. S., & Farrell, A. D. (2001). Structure of anxiety symptoms in urban children: Competing factor models of Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(2) Apr 2001, 333-337. *Wilson, D. J., Chibaiwa, D., Majoni, C., Masukume, C., & et al. (1990). Reliability and factorial validity of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale in Zimbabwe: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(4) 1990, 365-369. *Wisniewski, J. J., Mulick, J. A., Genshaft, J. L., & Coury, D. L. (1987). Test retest reliability of the Revised Children's Manifest Anxiety Scale: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(1) Aug 1987, 67-70. Category:Anxiety Category:Nonprojective personality measures